fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Fuel
Anime Fuel is an American cable and satellite television network owned by Axiom Entertainment. It is a sister service of AnimeNation, AnimeNation+, and AnimeNation TOO. The network broadcasts Japanese anime series 24 hours a day. The channel was launched on May 24, 2013. The high definition feed version is available from many cable and all satellite service providers. Some of the shows being broadcasted on the network include reruns of famous anime series like; Dragon Ball Z, Shaman King, Sailor Moon and Naruto during the day. After 11, the shows get more darker. The channel is available in over 60 million homes in the US. On June 19, 2016, RaGE Media Group bought the channel from FFE, and is now controlling the channel. Also on the same day, it was announced that the channel will broadcast a late night block filled with classic RaGE Anime programming. On June 27, it was announced that the channel will rebrand as Anime Fuel (not to be confused by the EliDigitals channel). It rebranded on June 28, 2016. In December of that year, RaGE Media announced that Axiom Entertainment will have ownership of the channel starting in January. On January 21, 2017, RaGE officially sold the channel to Axiom Entertainment. Axiom stated that the channel will have Axiom branding in the near future, but for the moment it will stay as Anime Fuel. On April 8, 2018, it was announced that Anime Fuel will close at the end of the month and will be replaced by a new channel, V Fuel, that will focus on action programming. It was announced in May that it will close on May 20, 2018. The channel also started to air "V Fuel" promos, to get ready for the big rebrand. Programming The list below shows a list of series being broadcasted during the day and After Dark. Day programming will also be aired in the After Dark programming. Day Programming *Sailor Moon *Naruto *Bleach *Shaman King *Angel Beats *Trigun *Fruits Basket *Pokémon *Digimon Fusion *LBX *One Piece * Tamagotchi! * Sailor Moon Crystal Show by Rock!! After Dark Programming *Highschool of the Dead *Rosario+Vampire *Another *Rurouni Kenshin *Attack on Titan *Soul Eater *Black Lagoon * The Testament of Sister New Devil * Bikini Warriors * Taboo Tattoo * Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia * Prison School Upcoming programming Day programming * Pluster World (October 2017) * The World of Narue (October 2017) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnaro (October 2017) * Leijiverse (December 2017) After Dark programming * Mirage of Blaze (October 2017) * Witch Hunter Robin (October 2017) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (October 2017) * Ai Yori Aoshi (November 2017) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (November 2017) * RahXephon (November 2017) * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (December 2017) * The World of Narue (December 2017) Former programming *Dragon Ball Z (2013-2017) *Death Note (2013-2016) *Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (2013-2016) *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (2013-2016) *Mirai Nikki (2013-2014;2016) *Deadman Wonderland (2013-2016) *Ao no Exorcist (2013-2016) *Hunter x Hunter (2013-2017) *School Days (2013;2015-2016) **Space Dandy (2015-2017) *Black★Rock Shooter (2013-2016) * Lupin III - The Italian Adventure (2015-2017) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2017) * Beyblade Burst (2016-2017) *NickFanime (2013-2016) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2013-2017) Previous logos Nickanime.png|The logo from May 24, 2013 to June 27, 2016 Category:Channels Category:Chaossy